The Disturbing Kind
by YouOnlyLiveOnceSoJustGoNuts
Summary: How will Mya's life change after an encounter with an unknown girl. Is this change for better... or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello and welcome to my new Fic. I hope you all enjoy and just to let you know... I have absaloutely no idea where this story is heading._

_Disclaimers:__ I do not own anything Batman/Dark knight related, however I do own Mya and Amy and any other OC thrown in there._

_The Disturbing Kind_ Chapter 1

Home sweet home. Okay, not really. How could anyone call this a home? A home is a place where you feel safe, warm and cared for... and there's good food. This... place is just my shelter, just a roof over my head. I've never felt at home here, and I've lived here my whole life. The only reason I'm still here is because my _parents_ are still claiming my child allowance since I'm not 18 yet. Nope, still another 10 months to go and I'll be free.

Well, if you haven't already noticed, my family and I don't really get along... at all. I hate them and they hate me. Oh yes, and don't forget my notorious asshole of a brother. I think I can add him to the list of '_lets hate Mya.'_

It wasn't always this way, there was a time when I actually considered them to be my parents... when I was there daughter, but that all changed when I was 7 years old.

I had just started school and I met a girl, Gwen. We were the best of friends. We did everything together, sleepovers, stuff like that. We shared everything, but then things started changing... we held hands more often, snuggled at our sleepovers. No one thought anything of it, I mean, we were kids. It wasn't until my 7th birthday, that was when it all went to hell. We were at the park, me, Gwen, a few other girls from our class and my parents. It was my turn on the swing. Gwen was pushing a bit too hard and I fell off. I wasn't injured but Gwen was so scared I was hurt, she kept rambling on about how sorry she was.

When she finished, I didn't know what to do, she was so upset. I took her face between my hands and kissed her forehead... in front of everyone. Apparently, that wasn't the normal thing to do, at least not with a girl.

Everyone was sent home. That was the first time my father hit me, and it was not the last.

Every time I even looked at a girl, I got a smack to the head or a kick to the stomach. So I never made it obvious that I was attracted to girls. I even got a boyfriend! They were so proud, kept telling me they knew it was just a phase, but it wasn't.

Running my hand through my sandy blonde hair, my finger's quickly get tangled in the matted black streaks. Turning left, right, left again, keep going straight, round about and I'm there. The DVD center.

Underneath my rough facade, I was a bit of a geek, and every geek loves science fiction! And Sci-fi equals... you guessed right, Doctor Who! Who doesn't love David Tennant. Their right in saying you never forget you first Doctor, although I love Christopher and Matt as well.

Finally finding season 2, my favorite season of all time! I take out my earphones and card. I pay and then I leave. Quick and efficient.

Realizing that I was short on money, I make my way to the bank, in the center of the city. I wasn't scared. Everyone knew the Joker was a part of the heist a few weeks ago, and since then no one nears the place. Not that anyone could 'cause the whole place was blown up. But people need to get their money some how, so they built a little box thing in a wall that people put their card into and it gives you money. They should have got one of those ages ago!

Slotting my card into the machine I punched in the numbers and out came my money. Where to now?

Straight, left, right, straight, left, BAM! A body rockets into mine, making us both fly towards the ground.

"Oh God, I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" I look up to see a red-haired girl pick herself up off the ground and extend her hand towards me.

Looking at her warily, I see no signs of a threat so I take the hand offered to me. "No problem, I wasn't paying attention anyway" I say offering the girl a grin. My grin. The one where I stick my tongue out the side of my mouth. Most of the people who had the honor of seeing that grin said it's very cheeky. She grins right back at me.

It takes me a while to realize that were still clutching each others hands, but I don't mind. She has rather... nice hands. Soft, but slightly calloused, just like my own. I like that.

"And who might you be?" I inquire, raising an eyebrow.

"Jones. Amy Jones." I cant help but smile at this. Reminds me of Torchwood. I quickly pick up the line.

"Nice to meet you Jones. Amy Jones" I say playfully, swinging our hands between us.

"And you are?" She's giving me this look now, a look I'm pretty sure is mirrored on my own face.

"Dawson. Mya Dawson." I watched fascinated as she threw her head back and laughed, her ginger hair falling over her shoulder and glimmering in the light. Her pink lips spread into a smile and showing off her perfect teeth. I was in complete awe of her beauty.

"Aren't you going to say it?" I ask her. She looks confused at first before realisation dawns on her.

"Nice to meet you Dawson. Mya Dawson." I giggle slightly at this. Wait, I giggle? Mya Dawson does not giggle. Ever.

Her eyes snap down to my mouth before meeting my eyes, and the look she gives me... like she's never heard something as magical.

Then something completely insane happens. There's a stirring in my stomach. Butterflies, I realise. And one of the most goofiest grins appear on my face.

"Well, I'd better get going, places to go, people to see." She murmurs, dropping my hand and a coldness creeps over me and settles itself into my veins.

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you around?" I ask hopefully. A sinking feeling appears in my stomach, squashing the butterflies.

"Yes, yes, yes!" The butterflies come back at her slightly over enthusiastic response.

Too nervous to pull her into a hug since we just met, I take a step back and she looks disappointed, and then I get unsettled because I've disappointed her but, I need to go and so does she.

"Goodbye, Amy Jones"

"Goodbye, Mya Dawson" And she disappears from my life.

I don't exactly have a plan on when to update, but it's summer and I have nothing to do so expect chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day after day, I looked out my window, I brought back the box-set, I retraced my steps. There was no sign of her. Anywhere. She was constantly on my mind. Amy Jones.

I had a dream about her, and a strange green haired man. He had a sense of danger around him. I fed off danger, so I wasn't really scared, and I told him that. He said I should have been. I didn't actually see Amy but I had a feeling, I could feel her there.

It was nearly 2 months later when I ran into her again, quite literally.

I was walking through the busy streets of Gotham City, fiddling with the phone in my hand, it was bloody doing my head in! Turn on you piece of absolute crap!

Trying to quench the uncontrollable urge to chuck it against a wall, I shoved it in my pocket, well, I was about to if it hadn't been for the body shoving me into a wall.

"What the actual fuck! Will you watch it!" I was thoroughly pissed at this point and I felt the need to rip my hair out.

"Oh my... Mya?" I glanced up and found myself staring into the caramel eyes of the girl I had an unhealthy obsession with. Amy Jones.

I could practically feel my whole face light up, my mouth spreading into one of the most biggest smiles.

Just as I was about to open my mouth there was something pressing against my lips. Something soft and... warm and slightly wet. Lips, Amy's lips. Oh God, she was kissing me!

I quickly caught on and kissed her back. Our lips molding together, I dragged my hands through her hair, pulling her closer to me. Her hands held my face and our noses were mushed together. I was quickly running out of breath but I didn't care. Not anymore. I dragged my tongue along her lower lip, begging for entrance and she complied. Her mouth was so warm and wet and tasted of... chocolate? I think...

Our tongues were caught in a dance, sliding and rubbing against each other. One of her hands were caught in my hair and the other resting on my ribs, our bodies pressed impossibly close. So close I didn't know where I started and she ended.

My head was fuzzy and my whole body was burning, a fire coursing through my veins. My heart thumping wildly. I've kissed a good share of people. Male and Female, but never like this, nothing could compare to this.

I let my hand wander lower to the waist band of her... jeans, I'm 90 percent sure that's denim, and my hand slip under her t-shirt caressing her smooth, silky skin. I knew there was a reason I was attracted to girls.

My hand was about to slip higher when something happened. Something I prayed, every night since I was 7, would never happen.

"Mya Dawson, what on Earth do you think you are doing!" The person must have been pretty furious cause oh my, that shriek was loud.

I opened my eyes and saw Amy's flushed face. A lazy grin spread over my face, one she returned.

I looked up ready to tell off whoever interrupted us.

Fear. Absolute terror is what I felt. No, no this could not be happening, why, why me?

This was it, I was actually going to die. At 17 years of age. Well at least I would die with the memory of Amy's lips still fresh in my head.

Looking down at her I mumble "I'm so, so sorry" There were actually tears in my eyes. Tears! I haven't cried in years. Well, I guess this is what near death does to you.

Wait, what am I even apologising for? Leaving her just when I found her, my parents, they would no doubt accuse her of drugging me or something, but most of all... leading her on when I had a...boyfriend.

Speaking of boyfriend...

He walks towards us and yanks Amy off of me, sending her stumbling into the crowd. He was so gonna fucking pay for that!

Just as he moves to grab my hair, my fist snaps forward and slams into his jaw. A sickening crack was heard and I rubbed my aching hand.

Now what surprised me was when Amy walked over and kicked his feet out from under him, his head meeting the ground below.

"You are going to pay for that you dumb bitch!" Oh, he's resorted to name calling now, has he?

Now it was Amy's turn "If you ever go near her again, I will cut off your fucking dick and shove it so far up your arse, it will come out your mouth" Holy shit, that was hot. Very hot.

"Got it?" I could feel a smirk fall into place when he whimpers, lying on the floor holding his, hopefully, broken jaw.

Wrapping an arm around her waist we walk off "You alright? He didn't hurt you?" I ask, worry evident in my voice.

"No, you?" I look at her and grin "No one can hurt me, I'm invincible!" She just laughs and I revel at the sound. How can someones laugh sound so perfect?

"Where are we going?" I look around, just apartment blocks, nothing special.

"Er...my apartment, if you don't want to that's completely understandable, I'm not forcing you or anything! If you'd rather go home..."

"No!" Okay, calm down Mya "No, we can go to yours." I offer her a smile. She seems nervous. Why would she be nervous?

She grabs my hand as we ascend the stairs. I look down at our intertwined fingers, what does this mean? I barley know her...actually I don't know her and we just snogged!

Life is short, so I'm just gonna go with the flow of things, see where it takes us.

She opens the door and lets me in. It was nice, completely average, nothing too extravagant. I can hear the door shut behind me and suddenly, her front is pressed against my back. The curve of our bodies fitting together perfectly.

All of a sudden there's a bang and the door comes off its hinges. A man walks in and I cant help what comes out next.

"Come on in, make yourself at home! Everyone's welcome!"

I don't know if it's a good or bad thing that he laughs. "Amy, the boss needs you." The boss?

She looks scared as she makes her way to the door, telling me to stay here.

I turn to the man "Who's the boss?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

He gives me this look that I don't like, then he smirks "The Joker."

Okay people, review, review and review!


End file.
